Lost Trust
by Coolerthankayla
Summary: Natsu has Kicked out Lucy from Team Natsu to add in Lisanna. Lucy's Jealous. She leaves Fairtail and bumps into her Ex-Boyfriend Sting. She starts Training with him. Natsu finds out his true feelings for Lucy, but Lucy comes home with another guy. Natsu becomes a jealous freaak. so how will Nalu end up? This is my first Fanfic. theres some StiCy and Nalu. REVIEW PWEASE
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful Blonde hair girl was walking to the guild . Her hair was up to her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes, a slim body. Nice curves. Her name was Lucy. Today was the day she was going to confess to Natsu her Feelings towards him!

As she was walking to the Guild she heard cheering. A Blue cat was coming her way. His name was Happy.

"Aye! Lisanna's Back Lucy! " Happy came over.

"Who's Lisanna?" She was asked with a confused Face.

"You know! Natsu's Bestfriend! Teammate! His Girlfriend!"

(Natsu? Had a Girlfriend? I thought I was his Bestfriend. I thought I was his Teamate!) she Thought. She was staring into space.

"AYE!" Happy yelled.

"whats with you with all this thinking!?" asked Happy.

"Oh. Its nothing. Lets go to the guild! I want to see Lisanna!" she said with a fake smile.

They went into the guild. No one Notice Lucy at all. No one said "Hi Lucy!" or "Goodmorning lucy!"

even her Team mates ignored her. She walked over to team Natsu. They were Laughing and giggling.

"Hey Guys!" Lucy said

with a grin. No one awnsered. "Guys?" she said.

"What do you want lucy!? " Natsu said in a annoyed voice. "Oh uhh. I just wanted to say Hi" she

"Well.. Thanks to you we can hear Lisanna's Story. Hey Luce. Can you go somewhere else? Your kinda Bothering us." Natsu said Staring at Lisanna .  
The Blonde walked over to the bar.

Lucy's POV: Why? Why is this happening? He hates me. I know it. Just how dense can he get. I loved him. I loved him from the bottom of my heart and he does this?

Normal POV: "Hi Mirajane" Lucy said to this girl with White hair up to her back ( I mean butt) .  
"Hi Lucy. What can i get ya? " she Asked. "One Milkshake please!" she replied. "Sorry lucy! We ran out. I sold the last one to Lisanna!" Mirajane said.  
"Oh, Its fine. " She said.

Lucy's POV: Is she really trying to steal EVERYTHING FROM ME? What so special about this Lisanna girl. Its not like Im goin to start hating on that chick just cause of that but still.

Something was tapping my shoulder. It was Natsu.

"Hey.. Uhm.. Luce.. Uhm. I was thinking.. We kinda want Lisanna back in our team and we kinda have to kick one person out for that soo... Is it okay if Lisanna takes your place?" He asked .

I was broken. Shattered. Betrayed. What a nice day im having to day. Just great.

"Oh.. So your kicking me out?" I asked tryin not to cry.

"well yeah.." he replied.

"Hey Lucy! You know you can go on Solo Missions now so you Can pay your rent!"  
Gray Budged in.

"Lucy! Yeah Gray's Right" Erza agreed.

"yeaah Sure. Its not like I have a choice. Well Im going home. "

I said, I tryed to smile but I could'nt I just couldnt. I ended up frowning when I said That whole sentence. So basicly they were just calling me weak.

SKIPPING TIME! At Lucy's Apartment. Normal POV:

The blonde girl took a razor. She started cutting herself. " I HATE YOU NATSU! "  
She kept on cutting. She started packing once she was done. She came back to the Guild with a bloody hand and went to the master.

"Hey master im thinking of leaving Fairytail for a while. " She said nervously.

"Awe Lucy! Why is that? " He asked with a sad face.

"Its just that I want to train. Thats it. " she murmered.

"Lucy! You know its hard for one of my Children to leave! Im going to miss you. How many months are you going to go?" he asked.

"Just a year would be good. " she said. He was removing her tag off her hand.

SKIPPUN TIMMEEE.  
she was off . But. She bumped into her old Friend.


	2. The letter

Thaank you Guys for the Reviews! Sorry for some Grammar mistakes! Heres part 2 . Just a year would be good. " she said. He was removing her tag off her hand.

SKIPPUN TIMMEEE.  
she was off . But. She bumped into her old Friends.

End Of Flashback.

He had blonde hair. He was buff. He looked better and was stronger than Natsu. It was Sting. Sting her Ex-Boyfriend.

"Sting!" Lucy tackled Sting.

"Oi! Blondie. I miss ya" he replied trying to get up.

"Me too! Your just the right person! Can you train me? " she smiled just like nothing happened. It wasnt a fake smile like she had on eariler today.

"Sure, but were's that Pink head. He's always with you. " he asked. (By pink head he means Natsu)

"Oh. He kicked me out of his team soo.. I kinda want to train now. Just so I can show what he missed on!" she replied with a Game face.

"Haha. Yeah, yeah. " Sting smirked. (BTWW. Im not trying to make sting sound like a jerk or anything soo yuh)

TIMESKIP.

They were on their was to Sabertooth. "hey blondie You tired?" he asked.

"Ey! Your blonde too! And is that a trick question? If so yes.." she awared as she grinned.

"Okay lets stop at the next pit." he Grinned.

Anyways... 2 Months have past. Fairytail thought Lucy was on a 1-month mission. Well thats what she told Mira-Jane.

Flashback:  
"Hey mira-jane. I'll be gone for a while. Maybe 1-2 Months? Who knows. Well open this letter when its past 2 months. " Lucy trailed off, while giving this letter to mirajane.

"Yeah sure Lucy!" she replied taking the letter.

END OF FLASH BAck.

the Guild. Mira was about to open the letter. "Oh i cant wait to open it!" She opens it. Her eyes widen.

"GUYS! LUCY LEFT US A LETTER!" she screamed.

To Fellow Fairytail members, Hi, Its Lucy. Its been 2 months since I left. I bet ya guys never nottice huh? Well you guys maybe wondering why I left right? Well.. You guys abondoned me. Left me. Kicked me out. I thought we were a family? I guess not. Well, its okay. Im not mad at anyone. But heres one thing. I'll miss you guys alot. I'll be back in a year! So dont go tryin to look for me or anything. Im safe here with Sting!

- Lucy Heartfilla

The guild was silent. Natsu was in shock. He did abondon Lucy. "LUCY!" he Screamed out as He pouched the wall show off his anger to Everbody. He was Guilty for what he has done.

Erza and Gray were Speechless. Levy was crying While Gajeel was comfroting her.

"Bunny girl..." he whispered.

Even Gajeel missed her. Out of all people.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Okaay. This is a short Chapter sorryy. I'll try agaain.


	3. The Return

Omg. I Legit, Love ya guys. Thank you guys for the Reviews.

A year has past. Lucy and Sting were Officially dating, who Knew. They did look like a good couple. Both blonde, One Beauty, & one Musculer. They loved eachother. One thing was Lucy still had still a bit of feelings for Natsu. Yes that pink head Dragon Slayer.

" Lucy! Come on! " Sting yelled across the train station. Dragging his Luggage.

"Im coming!" Lucy yelled running. "Do you really need to pack that much? " She rolled her eyes.

"Oi, Blondie. Were going to be Late & yes. I do. " . He grabs Lucy's Hand and drags her to the Train.

Mean while, Natsu's POV

It wasnt the same without Lucy. Lucy. The way she smiles, brightens up the room and Her Chocolate brown eyes, where should I start? She was cute when she slept, I miss you lucy. Its been a year. Please come back. I made a huge mistake. I regret that. Please just. Please come back.

Normal POV:

Natsu has been sleeping at Lucy's Apartment since then. He payed her rent and everything, But Natsu never came in Lucy's Bathroom. I guess he never had time. But this time Natsu had really need to shit (Sorry I had no other thing to say XDD.) , soo . He went in Lucy's Bathroom. He was shocked he saw A Razor and blood. There was blood on the floor and the mirror. Just like a horror movie. Natsu widen up his eyes. He was Horrorfide. He saw a letter.

' If you see this, please dont come looking for me. "

Natsu Cried. Yes. Natsu Cried. He lost his manhood. He was legit crying. He really wanted Lucy back.

The Dragon slayer started having feelings for Lucy. He never relized it until The day she left the letter.

Meanwhile, Lisanna Was lookin for Natsu. Just before she was Going to the guild. She saw Natsu come out of Lucy's Apartment. She was disapointed. Disapointed that her OWN boyfriend would Rather go to his Bestfriend's Apartment than spend time with his girlfriend. She walk up to Natsu, and grabbed his Scarf.

"Natsu!" she yelled, in a toned voice pulling his scarf.

"Oh hi Lisanna!" Natsu smiled.

"Hi Lisanna? Thats what you say? What were you doing in Lucy's apartment?"

"Oh, I like sleeping on Luce's Bed. " he Replied, putting his hand on his head.

"Well, Lucy's Not going to like that when she find's That out. " she Spazzed. She tried not sounding jealous, but then again...

Happy Budged in "Aye! Lisanna's Jealous!" dancing around Lisanna's head.

Lisanna was pink. No actually, she was red. Red as Erza's hair.

"Lisanna, dont worry. I'll choose you over Lucy anyday" He blabed. Grabbing Lisanna's hands. Lisanna Smiled.

Lucy's POV:  
Yay, were on are way to the Guild! "I'll choose you over Lucy anyday" I heard. Its probably a different Lucy. I look up. It was coming from Natsu. He was saying it to Lisanna. Well thats a great way to start off the new Year. Awesome right. She walked off, leaving Sting dragging his luggage.

Normal POV: "Hey, Haha. Yeaah. He'll pick you rather than me anyday." Lucy Rambled as she fake laughed.

"LUCY!?" Natsu Said inshock .

Awkward...

Omg. The Drama's Startingg!

THAAAAANKKKKK YOU GUYSSS. for The Reviews again! Thank you. Tell me What ya think. Sorry for my Bad Grammar again. Thank you For the story followers. I'll try posting another chapter sooner! 


	4. The Fight

Okay, before you read this, I really need to tell you guys something. Im really sorry, about the mistakes, or the speed in the story. Again. Sorry'z just Warning you. OMG I REALLY LUV YOU GUYS RIGHTNOWWW! YEAAASH. IM trying my best to update it faster. Its hard. Cause Im using my Iphone to write this! Thanks for ALL the reviews again. PLEASE REVIEW. BTW THERES SWEARING IN THIS ONE.

Recap,  
Lisanna was pink. No actually, she was red. Red as Erza's hair.

"Lisanna, dont worry. I'll choose you over Lucy anyday" He blabed. Grabbing Lisanna's hands. Lisanna Smiled.

Lucy's POV:  
Yay, were on are way to the Guild! "I'll choose you over Lucy anyday" I heard. Its probably a different Lucy. I look up. It was coming from Natsu. He was saying it to Lisanna. Well thats a great way to start off the new Year. Awesome right. She walked off, leaving Sting dragging his luggage.

Normal POV: "Hey, Haha. Yeaah. He'll pick you rather than me anyday." Lucy Rambled as she fake laughed.

"LUCY!?" Natsu Said inshock .

'Lucy has grown, her shoulder length hair she once had is now up to her waist. Her hair looked more silker, it looked soft. Lucy's skin. Oh her skin. Was not pale, it wasn't tan. It look rather more like Porciline. Of course, Lucy's Titties, looked more bigger ' Natsu Thought. ( Kay, lets not turn this into hentai. Hentai is bad. Lolz )

"Yes, Thats my name" Lucy replied as she knee'led down.

"Wow! Its been a year since I saw you! I really missed ya Luce." Natsu stood up holding Lisanna's Hand.

"yeah! I missed you too! " Lucy aimed for a hug. Natsu Hugged back, Why else would he leave his bestfriend hanging? They were hugging for more than 10 seconds, It kinda got awkward. Since Natsu was Clinging on to her.

"OI! Luce!" Sting grabbed Lucy's Hand. "Dont touch my girlfriend." Sting hissed.

"Whaaaaa!? GIRLFRIEND?" Natsu glared at Sting. Clendging his fist,

"Oh yeaah. Uh Stings my boyfriend. No big deal. " She rubbed her head.

"HEY!" Sting tagged, No one notticed.

"Well, You know you could do better than that." Natsu pointed at Sting.

"Does anyone care how I feel!?" Spazzed. "At least I dont have Pink hair. " He crossed his arms

"Its not pink! Its Tinted red."

"Whatever Pinkie. " Sting patted Natsu's head.

"Are you guys done Arguing?" Lucy put her hand on her hip.

"He started it" "No you did!"  
"well you really had to comment on my hair!" "Dude, Pink's not manly." "ITS TINTED RED!"

"Oh my god, Sting come on. " Lucy grabbed Stings hand. "he started" Sting murmered.

Soon enough after they were done packing, They went to the guild.

" I MISSED THE GUILD" Lucy was Skipping like a little girl, her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She looked like a little girl.

"yeah, Yeah." Sting rubbed his head trying to catch up to Lucy.

There they were. Infront of the guild. Lucy kicked the doors. Just to make an entrance. She walked up to Levy

"Levy! Did you miss me?" she was aiming for a hug.

"Huh?" she didnt relized it was Lucy. Until she saw that Blonde girl had Chocolate brown eyes. Just like Lucy's .

"Lucy?" she asked, Putting her finger on her chin.

"Yup! Thats me!" Lucy tackled levy with a hug. "I missed you Lucy!" Levy Squealed.

"Uh.. Sorry to ruin the moment, Im Sting. Lucy's Boyfriend." Sting awkwardly said.

"WHAT THE HECK STING. WE WERE HAVING OUR MOMENT HERE AND YOU CHOOSE TO PUT THE ATTETION ON YOU!?" Lucy raged, She was still hugging Mira.

"Yeaah what Lucy sai- WAIT, Boyfriend? LUCY HAS A BOYFRIEND?" Of course Mira was shocked. Mira basicly yelled it out. All the attetion was on Lucy. "Lucy you have a boyfriend!?" Gray asked, Gray was the first to ask.

"Yeah. This is Sting." Lucy shruged.

"Hi." Sting, didnt really had anything to say so, a simple hi was okay with Lucy.

Everybody in the guild was amused with Sting. Mostly the girls.

Sting and Lucy sat beside each other, drinking Milkshakes. "hey, Uhm lu-" Sting was cut off by Natsu. "HEY LUCE!" Natsu apeared. "Can I sit down?" Natsu asked, before Lucy could even say anything Natsu sat down on the other side of Lucy.

"So Luce, Wanna go on a mission?" He grinned.

"Sorry, Im not your partner anymore. Im Partners with Sting now. " she smiled back at Natsu. Sting smirked at Natsu.

Natsu didnt know how to reply.  
"yeah... " he murmered.

"Okay, Soo... Luce. I was think should I join Fairytail?" Sting started where he left off.

"what? No! I swear if you do, Im leaving. You stole lucy away from me. Jerk" Natsu Replied. It wasnt really a yell. But Natsu replied before Lucy.

Natsu was jealous and pretty mad that Sting called Lucy, Luce. He gave her that Nickname and now that dude's going to start using it. No waay.

"Natsu!" she Crossed her arms and slapped him. "Why are you doing this? Sting NEVER did anything to you!" she yelled. Everyone in the guild stared at the couple and Natsu.

"HE STOLE YOU AWAY FROM ME" He yelled rubbing his face where Lucy slapped him.

"I NEVER WAS YOUR, and i'll never be" Lucy said the last part slowly and it was more like a whisper.

"No, You know what? I DONT GET YOU AT ALL Luce. You would rather choose Sting over me!?" He Hissed.

"YES, I'll Choose him over you. Plus, you choose Lisanna Over me right? " She backed up from Natsu.

"I will choose Lisanna over you. Your one heck of a perky bitch. Your weak! That why I always have to save you. Your one heck of a royal slut. I hope you die the same way your mom has. Your useless. I dont know why I even loved you." Natsu yelled. Causing more attetion. He didnt know what was comming out of his mouth.

"I guess you right." Lucy's voice cracked. She was in tears. "lets go sting." she tugged on Stings Vest.

"Fvcktard." he pounched Natsu in the gut as her walked away with lucy."

' What did i say!? ARG. NATSU UR SO STUPID' Natsu thought.

'i Hate natsu.' Lucy thought. As she was running. Sting was trying to chase her but she was still ahead of him. "since when did Lucy get this fast." he thought.

Soon enough Sting saw lucy beside the pond throwing rocks.

"1 I HATE YOU NATSU, 2 I HATE YOU NATSU, THREE I HATE YOU NAT-" she was cut off.  
"Can see you hate natsu. " He started.

"I hate him. He wants me to die. I am useless. I am weak. I hate him, and he hates me" She cried.

WWWHHAAAATS GUNNA HAPPEEEN NOW HUHHUH? More reviews pweasee.

OMGG, THE DRAAAMAAAA! Please review! 


End file.
